The Enemy Within
by Caeli Caerulea
Summary: Vexen's science experiment goes wrong and spits Roxas into two personalities.
1. Chapter 1

"Roxas!" Axel yelled at his friend he found walking hurriedly at the end of a long white hallway. Roxas stopped walking and turned, waiting for his friend to catch up. "What's the rush Rox?"

"Vexen asked me to see him. Something about an experiment." Roxas said hiding his disappointment. This was his first day off in weeks, but it seemed everyone wanted him for something. Except, they didn't really want him. They wanted his Keyblade. All he wanted was to spend the day with his best friend.

"I see. And here I was about to take you out for some ice cream." Axel said dramatically.

"Sorry." Roxas looked down at his feet. He hated letting people down. Especially Axel. But Axel just laughed a little.

"No biggie. I could use some sleep anyway." And with that, he was off. Roxas sighed, wishing he could enjoy the day with Axel and the fun times that could have been flashed before his eyes like a distant memory. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts before continuing down the hall toward Vexen's lab.

Roxas walked into the door of the lab to find Vexen toying with a clear glass container of ice blue liquid that was resting on a table that has many knobs and switches along one side. Roxas knew to stand back and stay quiet while Vexen was working as his projects has the habit of exploding as evidenced by the scorch marks all around the, normally pristine, white castle walls. Vexen fiddled with a few knobs and the solution turned bright red and a fireball flew out of the open top and exploded upon impact with the castle ceiling. Vexen reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small recording device.

"My fourteenth attempt to reverse the polarity of a neutron flow by detonating a micro-singularity has failed." Vexen said into the device before switching it off and putting it back in his pocket. "Now then." He said, turning to Roxas. "If you would please step onto that pad over there, we can begin." Vexen pointed at a white circular pad that stood ten centimetres off the ground and was about a meter in diameter. Roxas looked up and saw an identical pad placed on the ceiling directly above it. He stepped onto the pad cautiously, sure that it was going to explode somehow.

Vexen walked over to a control console in front of the pad and began pushing buttons. A yellow light began spiralling in the pad. It grew in intensity until the whole pad was pulsating with a light and making a sound that was not dissimilar to dubstep. A flash of yellow light jumped from the top pad to the bottom and engulfed Roxas. With the sound of thunder the light faded and Roxas was gone.

Vexen stood there for a moment, his mouth stuck open in surprise. He recomposed himself quickly and began frantically pushing buttons until, with another flash of light and sound of thunder, Roxas reappeared on the pad. Vexen ran over to the boy, who was dazed and confused. Roxas looked up and opened his mouth to speak. His eyes shut instead and he fell to the floor unconscious. Vexen breathed a sigh of relief and picked op the boy and carried him out of the lab.

Meanwhile in the now empty lab, the pad activated and in a flash, Roxas* was standing on the pad.

"Vexen you could have killed me!" Roxas* yelled, only to find the room was empty. A spark of rage appeared in his eyes as he drew his keyblade.


	2. Chapter 2

A beam of light shone through the crack of the door as it opened and hit the sleeping Axel in the face, gently stirring him from his sleep. In his first few hazy moments of of consciousness, he heard the door close, followed by a wet feeling on his lips. Axel opened his eyes to find *Roxas's mouth attached to his own. Surprised, Axel instinctively pushed *Roxas away. In a flash, Axel was out of bed.

"What's gotten into you Roxas?" Axel asked with a clear voice, the shock having woken him completely.

"Just bored. I can't find anything to do around here." *Roxas shrugged his shoulders innocently, but the wicked look in his eyes said otherwise.

"So you figured a good cure for boredom was to plant a kiss on me? Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered, but has got to be an easier way of waking me up."

"It's actually too bad you woke up when you did. I didn't even get to have any _real_ fun."

Axel's eyes squinted in suspicion. "And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" *Roxas lunged forward, and in a moment, Axel was pushed up against the wall. *Roxas reached up and cupped Axel's face. "I've seen how you look at me. I know what you want. I want it too. Let's stop pretending." *Roxas reached down as started undoing Axel's coat. Axel shivered. He did want this, but something was wrong with his friend.

"Roxas, stop." *Roxas kept going, ignoring Axel's request. *Roxas finished unzipping Axel's coat and began feeling his bare torso. "Roxas, something's wrong with you. You need to stop." *Roxas looked Axel in the eye. He smirked as his hand trailed downward. "Roxas! Stop!" Axel moved to push *Roxas away. *Roxas grabbed Axel wrists and pinned them above his head.

"No!" *Roxas yelled in his friends face. "I'm sick of waiting! It's time to get what I want!." Axel broke free of his friend's grip. He brought his hands down and knocked *Roxas to the floor. He moved around him to the other side of the room.

"I don't know who you are." Axel said solemnly. "But you are not Roxas."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" *Roxas yelled, getting to his feet. Flames appeared as chakrams appeared in Axel's hands. "Fine. I see how it is." With a flick of the wrist, *Roxas summoned his keyblade.

Meanwhile, Vexen opened the door to his lab. His eyes grew wide and he fell to his knees in horror as he looked around his lab. The walls and floor were covered in slashes and scorch marks, and every piece of equipment in the room had been utterly destroyed.


End file.
